wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsay Loud Bear
Lindsay Loud was a bear in Wonder Pets: Total Drama!, as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She later returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action, as a member of the Killer Grips, and participated in Total Drama World Tour, as a member of Team Victory. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and had a cameo appearance in Runaway Model. She returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. PersonalityEdit Lindsay's big heart and childlike nature made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to only have pure intentions. A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the name of others, even if that person is her boyfriend. At times, such as in Dial M for Merger and Get a Clue, she goes beyond the expectation of her peers and demonstrates that she has the ability to solve problems, and likes to be called "Her Hotness" as she does so. She shows herself to be an underdog, and hates to be underestimated by her peers, and does her best to defeat them and prove herself. Unfortunately for Lindsay, due to her naive nature, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. Total Drama IslandEdit Who are you Lindsay makes her debut in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Lindsay is the fifth person to arrive and she immediately shows her lack of intelligence, forgetting the name of the host twice, fail to use the confessional correctly and mistakes the communal bathrooms as "communion" and had to be corrected by Gwen, who then calls her an idiot. After everyone arrives, Lindsay is placed on the Screaming Gophers team. As she is unpacking, Lindsay sees a cockroach in her cabin and screams loudly, attracting the attention of the other campers. After several campers fail to crush it, the cockroach is killed by Duncan with an axe. Tyler then approach Lindsay and tells her that he could done it too, beginning an attraction between the two. Though Lindsay at first refuse to jump off the cliff in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, as she thought the show was actually a talent contest, she jumped anyway. Sleep5 Lindsay becomes part of the first ever Total Drama alliance. In The Big Sleep, Lindsay along with Beth, is recruited into Heather's alliance under the assumption she will bring them to the final three together, unbeknownst to her, she is actually using their lack of intelligence to further her own selfish purpose. Lindsay sees Tyler as a potential candidate for the alliance but Heather rejected her idea. Despite being on different teams, Tyler and Lindsay continue to see each other. In Dodgebrawl, after they were both eliminated, they left the court in order to go on a date. Heather strongly rejected their relationship, claiming that she is breaking the rules of their alliance and ends their date after throwing a kayak at Tyler. This doesn't stop Lindsay from seeing Tyler again in Not Quite Famous. While she was supposed to spy on Gwen under Heather's orders, Lindsay follow Tyler to the washroom instead, where they begin to make out. Their attempt to keep their relationship is unsuccessful as Lindsay accidentally reveals it to Heather while she is yelling at Bridgette after the latter fell into Tyler's arms. Their time together were short as Tyler was eliminated in Phobia Factor. In the confessional, Lindsay bids goodbye to Tyler, but is unable to remember his name. While Lindsay continue to remain loyal to Heather, Beth eventually grew tired of being pushed around by Heather and quits the alliance in Paintball Deer Hunter. Lindsay is caught between their argument and is conflicted on who should she side with. The conflict between Heather and Beth continue in If You Can't Take The Heat... with Leshawna siding with Beth while Lindsay continue to sit on the fence. Although she is mostly on Heather's side, she could not hold back her laughter after Heather accidentally burn her eyebrows off. Later, Lindsay helps Leshawna to lock Heather into the freezer after refusing to return Heather's makeup bag. After their team loses, Lindsay releases Heather from the freezer but she is not too happy at Lindsay for helping Leshawna and opted to vote her off before changing her mind. Heather also threatens Lindsay that if she ever allies with Leshawna against her again, she will cut off all of her hair. Vlcsnap-2010-06-23-18h37m56s255 Lindsay surprisingly does well in X-Treme Torture. Lindsay's ineptitude with challenges continue in Who Can You Trust?. She loss in both of the challenges she participated due to her carelessness and leaves both her partners injured. In Basic Straining, Lindsay is the first person to drop out from the Chef Hatchet's challenges, unable to continue the first challenge after many grueling hours and quits from exhaustion. She is then yelled at by Chef for failing her team. Things change in X-Treme Torture however when she is chosen for the mud-skiing challenge. Lindsay use this opportunity to show off her new green bikini, which made Heather doubt her chances on winning. Much to everyone's surprise, Lindsay performs well in the challenge, manage to keep her balance and grab all the flags. In a final effort to make sure the Gophers did not win, Duncan purposely crashes the jet ski into a rock, launching him into the air and crash into a tree. Despite this, Lindsay is still be able to maintain her balance and crosses the finish line, winning the challenge for her team. Search32 Lindsay helps Heather with her plot to break up Gwen and Trent. The teams are soon merged though Lindsay continue to serve Heather, with the newly-returned Izzy temporarily joining them. In Search and Do Not Destroy, Lindsay helps Heather to break Gwen and Trent's relationship by luring Gwen to the docks after writing a fake love letter to her. She then alerted Heather about Gwen's presence and kisses Trent in front of her. Despite helping her, Lindsay is ashamed at Heather's actions and begin to doubt her friendship with Heather. She begin to feel that Heather doesn't like her back in Hide and Be Sneaky when Heather refuse to share hiding place with her and later, refuse to share invincibility with her for capturing both DJ and Owen even though it was Lindsay who notify their locations to her. Nevertheless, Lindsay continue to be loyal towards Heather and helps her to vote for Owen though she begin to rethink about the true purpose of their alliance. Chain11 Lindsay flips off Heather and curses at her when she finds out Heather's true colors. In That's Off the Chain!, Lindsay is able to build two proper bikes for herself and Heather, though she equipped Heather's bike with a motor. For the first challenge, Lindsay rode Heather's bike while hers is ridden Duncan. Both Lindsay and Heather's bike made it to the finish line and are eligible for the next race. Lindsay is able to pass all the obstacles, clearing a path for Heather, and is the second to reach the finish line. However, due to a technicality, Lindsay is eliminated from the challenge, much to her surprised. Lindsay begged Heather to help her but she refuses. It is then that Lindsay realizes that even after everything she had done for her, she is nothing more than a pawn to Heather. Angered at her betrayal, Lindsay started to curse profusely at Heather while sticking up her middle finger, shocking everyone around them. As Lindsay walks to the Boat of Losers, she she said good-bye to everybody, and promised that Heather will received her karma somewhere in the future. With her elimination, Lindsay is reunited with Tyler at Playa Des Losers. At the beginning of Haute Camp-ture, she hangs out with Tyler but couldn't remember how Tyler look like after kissing him. She also expresses her excitement of being on the cover of "Star Stalker" magazine and spread the news to the others at the pool. When Courtney rambles about her unfair elimination in Basic Straining, Lindsay tells her that she would have been eliminated eventually since no one likes her, much to Courtney's surprise since she thought of the opposite. When asked on her opinion on her final five, Lindsay states that she find Heather mean and Duncan cruel due to his treatment towards deers and trees. Ultimately, she choose to support Gwen, even though she feels that she could be harsh at times, mainly for pulling the best prank on Heather, referring when Gwen dump Harold's red ant farm on Heather in Not Quite Famous. Later, Lindsay accidentally mentioned Leshawna's name twice which leads to Leshawna's elimination. Indirectly, Lindsay is responsible for Heather's elimination in I Triple Dog Dare You! as Heather fail to complete Lindsay's dare; have her hair shaved by Chef. LindsayFinale Lindsay plays a big role in helping Owen win in his ending. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Lindsay initially supported Gwen, but begrudgingly switched to Owen's side when he announced he would throw a yacht party if he won. She later assists Izzy in her plan to let Owen win, by using a fan to blow the smell of brownies to attract Owen, in order to make him cross the finish line. Depending on the ending, Lindsay either kisses Tyler when Owen won or cries when Gwen won and had to be comfort by Beth. In both endings, she cheered for the boys after they threw Chris into the lake and is about to do the same to Chef. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Lindsay now considers Beth as her best friend, due to their hatred for Heather. They paired up with Ezekiel in the search for the case containing the million dollars. At one point, Lindsay and Beth blindly walk right pass the case as they were too busy talking, ignoring Ezekiel's attempt to alert them. They eventually found the case by the river but it was stolen by Duncan and Courtney. Near the end of the episode, they find the case yet again, this time by the washroom. Justin soon appears and tricks Lindsay into giving him the case. Ultimately, Lindsay and Beth manage to reach the docks in time and are among those who qualifies for Total Drama Action. Total Drama ActionEdit Bethlindsay Lindsay and Beth are excited to be competing together. Introduced in Monster Cash, Lindsay is impressed with the dressing room confessional and takes pictures of the film lot, excited about the theme of the season. She becomes closer to her friend, Beth (and soon to be BFF) Beth and the two are often seen doing many things together. She still harbors a hatred for Heather for betraying her last season. She is put on the Killer Grips, after being Trent's first choice, for being beautiful. As a running gag throughout the season, Lindsay believes that her boyfriend, Tyler is still present in the competition, often getting his name wrong in the process, which causes the cast to grow annoyed with her stupidity, but she eventually gets the message that he is not in the season. Lindsaydoesherbest Lindsay pushing her team's cart in The Chefshank Redemption. Early in the season, she grows a strong attraction to Justin, complimenting him, admiring him, and grasping onto him for protection, and it gets to the point that she argues with Beth over him in Beach Blanket Bogus, with their friendship temporarily growing strained with her, only for things to be repaired in the same episode. Unbeknownst to the them, Lindsay and Beth ends up being in the exact same position like there was last season, being manipulated by Justin to do his bidding and remove anyone who is a treat to him. Under his influence, the two of them help him to vote off Trent, after Justin found out that their team captain had been throwing challenges for the other team. The alliance also forced Gwen to repay them by constantly reminding her of Trent and even telling her to vote herself off. AdmiralLindsay1 Lindsay as "Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness". After Trent is eliminated and as her team's losing streak continues, Lindsay starts to eventually take a leadership position. In The Sand Witch Project, she is bothered by Heather, who calls her and Beth "spineless followers", and tries to prove to her that she can be a good leader. She is able to plan out good strategies such as selecting Beth as their team's killer since she couldn't scream and correctly discovers that they are being pranked by the Screaming Gaffers. In the end however, her team still loses and she is at risk of being eliminated, due to her bossy leadership, but manages to survive. Nevertheless, Lindsay does not give up and takes on the leadership role again two episodes later, under the title "Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness", though her assistant, Beth, is the one who comes up with the actual military plan. Meanwhile, Lindsay and Beth's attraction for Justin begin to fade, slowly weakening his hold onto them. Because of her poor leadership skills, her team loses again. Court & Linds exclusive Lindsay's rivalry with Courtney is a major focus in the season. The moment Courtney returns, Lindsay immediately clash with her, as Courtney grows annoyed by Lindsay's stupidity, and Lindsay grows angry as Courtney asserts herself as their team captain; as well as having many unfair advantages. Desperate to show Courtney she can be better than her, Lindsay tries her best in challenges but always ends up second before her. When the merge arrives, their conflict does not simmer, and when they both win the first merge challenge, they both have to travel to a cheese factory together, which ends up being extremely awkward. During the superhero challenge, Courtney is annoyed and angry that Lindsay's Wonder Woman outfit gets a higher score than hers, but her complaints are ignored and Lindsay wins the first part of the challenge. When Courtney wins invincibility, Lindsay rallies Beth, Leshawna and Harold to vote off Duncan in order to make Courtney angry, but the plan fails after Harold turns against them. In The Princess Pride, Lindsay is one of two chosen to be the princess but because of her large foot, the role is pass on to Courtney instead. Lindsay also fails the first part of the challenge and watch the rest of the challenge in the sidelines. Jealous of all the attention Courtney gets being the princess, Lindsay and Beth get back at her by using the Princess Dolls as voodoo dolls. When Justin is eliminated, the two of them ignore him, ending their alliance for good. LindsayWinsYay Lindsay is declared the winner in Get a Clue. The conflict between her and Courtney reaches its breaking point in Get a Clue. When she tries to decipher Chris' message to find him, suggesting that he is buried alive, her idea gets ignored in favor of Courtney's. She is later tricked by both Courtney and Beth into taking her DNA while she on the other hand is unsuccessful in getting anyone's DNA. On the train, she helps Harold and Beth handcuff Duncan, believing that he was the one who murdered Chris. She continues to show confusion in trying to solve the challenge to the point of even Beth wanting to partner with Courtney instead of her. Just as the odds of winning the challenge are against her, Lindsay is able to gather evidence that Courtney is the culprit, solving the case and winning the challenge. As a reward, Lindsay gets to choose who she gets to take with her to the movies and she chooses Duncan. Though the two have an awkward time together, Lindsay's plan to make Courtney jealous is a success. Really totally Lindsay and Beth share a hug before the former leaves the show. Courtney and Lindsay continue to get on each other nerves in Rock n' Rule. Early in the morning, Lindsay sings a song off-key which makes Courtney scold her, but Lindsay ignores her. When Chris announce that someone is returning to the competition, Lindsay hope it is Tyler but is still happy when the person turns out to be her good friend Owen. Although Lindsay fails the first challenge and was electrocuted, she manages to win the second one when she stops to show off for the fake paparazzi (which everyone else ran by). This gives her an extra 20 seconds in the third part of the challenge, but it turns out to be useless as Courtney runs amok and destroys everything, winning immunity for the third time. Lindsay plans to get Duncan eliminated again and manages to receive help from Beth and Harold. However, Lindsay votes carelessly, being distracted by Beth, and accidentally casts a third vote for herself, and is eliminated. After sharing a hug with Beth, Lindsay bids everyone goodbye before entering the Lame-o-sine. In the finale, Lindsay is an avid supporter of Beth, and wishes that she wins. When it is her turn to ask a finalist a question, she states that she is voting for Beth because she is her BFF, and Beth states that she will take her on a cruise if she wins. Chris makes Lindsay rephrase her statement into a question, which Beth and Duncan both get right, leaving her confused on who to vote for. During the voting, Lindsay sneezes on her ballot and her vote does not count. After the winner is declared, she is impressed to see Beth's boyfriend in person. Whoops Lindsay and Tyler "high five" each other's faces. It is revealed in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special that after Total Drama Action ended, Lindsay and Beth went on a vacation to Paris but ended up in jail after Lindsay smudged the Mona Lisa. In order to bail them out, Beth's parents have to sell their expensive car, or if Beth is the winner, she uses her prize money instead. She is reunited with the other contestants at the Gemmie Awards and joins them in stopping Chris from starting his new reality show. After one event leads to another, Lindsay is among those who were saved by Chris and qualifies for the next season. Total Drama World TourEdit LindsayKiss Lindsay blows a kiss as she exits the bus and makes her debut on Total Drama World Tour. Upon their arrival at the airport in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Lindsay blew a kiss to the camera when she is introduced. As opposed to her running gag the previous season, Lindsay now believes that her boyfriend, Tyler is not competing and fails to recognize Tyler whenever they meet. Continuing her inability to remember other people's name, she calls Tyler by other names throughout the season and even confuse him with Noah at one point. Like the other girls, Lindsay is attracted to newcomer, Alejandro and spends most of the episode admiring him with Bridgette. These factors made Tyler jealous and tries to catch her attention but ends up hurting himself. In Egypt, Lindsay teams up with Bridgette and Alejandro to climb the pyramid. She and Bridgette are placed on Team Victory. Lindsay's inability to vote is shown again, as she either vote for everyone on her team or forgotten to vote at all. SorryNoah Lindsay often forgets Tyler's name throughout the season. Lindsay's team does not fare well throughout the season, having loss in almost every episode and losing more than half their members in a span of seven episodes. This is mostly because of their inability to work together as well as DJ's believe that he is cursed. Unbeknownst, many of them, Lindsay included, are being targeted by Alejandro. She and Leshawna spends more time arguing this season as Leshawna once again rejects any of Lindsay's idea such as in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan until she realizes that Lindsay's idea is better than Harold's. In Broadway, Baby!, Lindsay blames Leshawna for slowing them down with her dance performance during What's Not To Love. In Slap Slap Revolution, Lindsay finally remembers Tyler during Eine Kleine and happily embrace him. When she inform her team about Tyler's presence, Leshawna jokingly express her surprise. Her team's infamous losing streak continues, and with Leshawna's elimination, Lindsay and DJ become the last members of Team Victory. Amazon team victory wins Lindsay wins the challenge for her team in The Am-AH-Zon Race. Hoping to boost their morale in The Am-AH-Zon Race, Lindsay tries to cheer up DJ and believes that that they can still become the "best team ever". Their luck begin to change as they took the right path and arrive to the zip-line first, allowing them to use the only T-Bar available. For reaching the campsite first, Team Victory is rewarded with a bunch bananas for dinner. Later that night, Lindsay is awaken by the sound of DJ slapping small monkeys that he thought were bugs. After bandaging them, the two of them try to sneak away quietly only for DJ to wake them up and being attacked by the monkeys. Still, Lindsay and DJ are the first to reach Machu Picchu and found the treasure, earning their team the victory for the first time. In first class, Lindsay asks DJ if Tyler can join them. After he agrees, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and rushes to retrieve Tyler. LylerCute Lindsay and Tyler share a romantic moment before the former takes the Drop of Shame. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Lindsay is seen enjoying the luxuries of first class. Outside the Louvre, Lindsay is excited to be "reunited" with Tyler and hopes to by him new clothes while in Paris. During the challenge, Lindsay is forced to find and reassemble the pieces of the Thinker by herself as DJ runs off to find a solution to his curse. Ultimately, she is closed to complete the statue but DJ accidentally crash into it in on a golf cart. Because of this, Team Victory loses, and due to them being the only two members left on the team, Lindsay and DJ are forced to do a fashion walk-off to break the tie. Lindsay immediately picks Tyler as her model much to his initial pleasure. Lindsay tries out different hairstyles and designs for him but Tyler approves none of them. Her final design for the challenge consists of Tyler wearing a long shirt, made from what seems to be several paintings wrapped together, tied with a rope belt and Tyler holding a frame around his face. Her design is disliked by the judges, and Lindsay loses the tiebreaker. She and Tyler share a moment before she takes the Drop of Shame and just as they are about to kiss, they are interrupted by Chris. Lindsay jumps off the plane but hits her head on the door and falls out of the plane, screaming. A deleted scene reveals that after the fall, her parachute became tangled in a gateway and left her hanging upside down from it. A mime approaches her, and Lindsay asks him whether she can borrow his cellphone. The mime simply imitates her movements in reply, which begins to confuse and annoy her until she eventually begins yelling at him as she does not realize it is a mime. LindsayAndPeanut Lindsay after she is attacked by animals in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Lindsay is introduced by Geoff to help with the telethon. The remaining lip gloss tubes she had brought for the season are offered as gifts in exchange for cash donations but she apparently is clueless about this, thinking that she was supposed to bring presents. Her four hundred remaining tubes of lip gloss are sold for every one hundred dollar donation. She, along with the others, is attacked by the animals in the segment, "DJ's World Of Animals". After the commercial, she is again wondering where Tyler is while a monkey punches her head. Lindsay is mentioned many times after her elimination by Tyler who imagines her while kissing a fish in Newf Kids on the Rock. After his elimination in The EX-Files, Tyler express happiness as he is able to reunite with Lindsay. IMG 0848 Lindsay performs well in the Second Chance Challenge. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Lindsay now joins the Peanut Gallery and is worried about Tyler after he is injured while swinging into the Aftermath studio. She temporarily watch over him until the both of them are chosen for the Second Chance Challenge and Trent takes over nursing duty for her. Lindsay's first challenge involves filling her mouth with peepers and milk while trying not to laugh watching embarrassing clips of Tyler. Lindsay wins the first challenge as she could never find her boyfriend's pain funny. Her next challenge involves balancing three Swedish meatballs on her nose, which she succeeds in doing before the challenge was even announced. Though she and Beth are the final two contestants remaining, it was Blaineley who wins the challenge after accidentally answering Beth's final question. Versus 27 Lindsay serves as one of Alejandro's helpers in the finale. Despite his actions in the season, Lindsay is one of the few contestants to support Alejandro in Hawaiian Style. In the finale, Alejandro choose Courtney and Tyler as his helpers but because Tyler is unconscious, Lindsay is chosen instead. Lindsay and Courtney fight Heather's helpers but Cody manage to trick Lindsay into leaving by telling her that there's a sale in mascara nearby. Despite this, Lindsay manage to reach the top of volcano just in time to see the final moments of Alejandro and Heather's match. After Ezekiel falls into the volcano while trying to steal the case, Lindsay and the rest of the contestants quickly leave the island as the volcano begins to erupt. Total Drama: Revenge of the IslandEdit In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Lindsay appears on the yacht with the other twenty-three original contestants. She and Tyler are sitting on a rail at the stern of the yacht, making out. Runaway Model (13) Lindsay returns as one of the judges for the challenge. Lindsay returns in Runaway Model as a guest judge for the fashion show, alongside Chris and Chef, and is wearing a new pair of light blue boots. She initially gives the Mutant Maggots a 1.8, but after their maggot vomits and barely misses her (instead hitting Chef), she flips it around to give them an 8.1. Before she can score the Toxic Rats' Sasquatchanakwa, it goes into a fit of rage and kidnaps her, taking her to Boney Island on Chris's jetpack. This results in Chris making the impromptu decision to have the second part of the challenge be saving Lindsay from the Sasquatchanakwa. He takes her to the top of a mountain above a scaffolding that the contestants have to ascend in order to reach them. During her time with him, she seems to understand Sasquatchanakwa and his problems with his body issues. When Jo attempts to save Lindsay from him by putting on makeup (done by "Chester") to distract him, she and Sasquatchanakwa laugh at her. Jo then becomes enraged and punches Sasquatchanakwa off the cliff, "saving" Lindsay. With the challenge over Lindsay checks her makeup, but Jo swipes Lindsay's mirror to check her own face, finally realizing what Lindsay and Sasquatchanakwa found so funny. In a post-elimination scene at the end of the episode, it is revealed that Lindsay was accidentally left behind on Boney Island. She asks the woolly beavers where the boat is, but the beavers growl back and approach her. Total Drama All-StarsEdit Lindsaytoo tired Lindsay during the first challenge. In Heroes vs. Villains, Lindsay is one of the contestants brought back to compete in Total Drama All-Stars, and is placed on the Heroic Hamsters. In the season's first challenge. Lindsay is chosen by Courtney to push the baby carriage that transports the team members, as the team had trouble deciding who. However she immediately has trouble remembering how to get to the hotel and also what "pushing" meant, which greatly frustrates Courtney. Lindsay tires out early in the challenge, as Sierra jumps into the carriage with Courtney inside, making it much heavier. Mike is forced to propel the carriage himself with a pole, as Lindsay is too exhausted. Due to her weak performance in the challenge, Lindsay is voted out by her team and is the first all-star eliminated. Lindsay is delighted as she feels the money isn't worth the effort. Her only concern is having to take the Hurl of Shame, but she instead is put through the Flush of Shame. In the exclusive clip of the episode, she ends up in the sewers of New York and encounters the sewer alligator from before. Upon realizing the danger she is in, Lindsay runs away in fear. In The Final Wreck-ening, Lindsay is seen in one of the balloons, though she floats away with the others before an intern can get her down. AppearancesEdit Total Drama Island 1x01 - Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 1x02 - Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 1x03 - The Big Sleep 1x04 - Dodgebrawl 1x05 - Not Quite Famous 1x06 - The Sucky Outdoors 1x07 - Phobia Factor 1x08 - Up the Creek 1x09 - Paintball Deer Hunter 1x10 - If You Can't Take The Heat... 1x11 - Who Can You Trust? 1x12 - Basic Straining 1x13 - X-Treme Torture 1x14 - Brunch of Disgustingness 1x15 - No Pain, No Game 1x16 - Search and Do Not Destroy 1x17 - Hide and Be Sneaky 1x18 - That's Off the Chain! 1x22 - Haute Camp-ture 1x25 - I Triple Dog Dare You! (no lines) 1x26 - The Very Last Episode, Really! 1x27 - Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Total Drama Action 2x01 - Monster Cash 2x02 - Alien Resurr-eggtion 2x03 - Riot On Set 2x04 - Beach Blanket Bogus 2x05 - 3:10 to Crazytown 2x07 - The Chefshank Redemption 2x08 - One Flu Over the Cuckoos 2x09 - The Sand Witch Project 2x10 - Masters of Disasters 2x11 - Full Metal Drama 2x13 - Ocean's Eight - Or Nine 2x14 - One Million Bucks, B.C. 2x15 - Million Dollar Babies 2x16 - Dial M for Merger 2x17 - Super Hero-ld 2x19 - The Princess Pride 2x20 - Get a Clue 2x21 - Rock n' Rule 2x25 - Mutiny on the Soundstage (no lines) 2x26 - The Aftermath: IV 2x27 - Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Total Drama World Tour 3x01 - Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 3x02 - Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 3x03 - Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan 3x04 - Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better 3x05 - Broadway, Baby! 3x07 - Slap Slap Revolution 3x08 - The Am-AH-Zon Race 3x09 - Can't Help Falling in Louvre 3x10 - Newf Kids on the Rock (hallucination) 3x12 - Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon 3x18 - Aftermath Aftermayhem 3x24 - Hawaiian Style (no lines) 3x25 - Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles (no lines) 3x26 - Hawaiian Punch Total Drama: Revenge of the Island 4x01 - Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! (no lines) 4x06 - Runaway Model Total Drama All-Stars 5.1x01 - Heroes vs. Villains 5.1x13 - The Final Wreck-ening (inside a balloon, no lines) Audition tapeEdit View this video for Lindsay's audition tape. Lindsayaudition Lindsay in her audition tape. Lindsay mentions all her good traits, stating that the application form asked her to do so. However, she states that she has too many good qualities to state. She begins by saying that she has a bikini for every season (even those not on the calendar), gets along with everyone (even ugly girls), loves to go camping (even though she's never gone) and is self-considered "bi-languagal" (meaning to say bilingual). She says she speaks fluent English and American, being unaware that American isn't a language. Camp TVEdit Lindsay (Camp TV) Lindsay's Camp TV design. Like many of the campers, Lindsay was featured in the prototype series of Total Drama Island called Camp TV. She was one of the main characters of the show and was originally the main antagonist. Like the current show, Lindsay was portrayed as being a spoiled rich girl, being called "The Spoiled Princess" by the narrator. Lindsay still has a relationship with Tyler, one that seems to be similar to Bridgette and Geoff's in Total Drama Action. Lindsay and Tyler's relationship is the only one portrayed in Camp TV that remained the same in Total Drama Island. Lindsay also seemed to be really close to Leshawna, though with Heather nonexistent in Camp TV and Leshawna offending Lindsay in one scene, it is unknown if they were best friends or adversaries. Lindsay's Camp TV voice is much lower in pitch and sounds more mature and refined compared to her high-pitched and childish tone she has in the Total Drama series. She also recites a line in the Camp TV promo that she would later say in Total Drama Island's second episode: "I thought this was going to be a talent contest!", just before diving off a cliff in both instances. Later in the promo, Harold's red ant farm was seen all over her as she screamed and ran away. This scene was reused in Not Quite Famous, with Heather being the victim instead. Lindsay's original design is fairly similar to her current design. Outside of the obvious change in art style, Camp TV's Lindsay had a bandanna with white polka dots, sandals instead of boots, a visible reddish-brown thong instead of pink panties, and red tank top straps instead of brown ones. Her hair, while still blonde, was slightly darker and shorter and her chest was flatter. TriviaEdit ComparisonsEdit Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island confirms that Lindsay highlights/dyes her hair. She is one out of four contestants to dye her hair in a natural color, the others being Blaineley, Tammy, and Zoey. She is one out of eight contestants who have dyed their hair overall, the others being Blaineley, Duncan, Gwen, Max, Sierra, Tammy, and Zoey. Lindsay, along with Beth, Heather, and Blaineley, is one of the only female contestants from the first generation cast who has not yet appeared on Skatoony. Lindsay shares many similarities with third generation cast member Ella: Both are labeled as "Princesses." Both have major conflicts with "Queens," which are one-sided, if only temporarily. Both place ninth in their debut season. Their rivals cause their elimination in their debut season. Both have been associated with the same light, fluttery music. Lindsay, along with Alejandro, Brick, Crimson, Duncan, Dwayne, Ennui, Izzy, Jacques, Jay, Josee, Justin, Max, Mickey, most of Mike's personalities, Owen, Rock, Spud, and Sugar are the only contestants to have a theme music dedicated to them. For Lindsay it is a light, fluttery tune which plays whenever she is clueless about something. This theme is also used for Sugar. The music was also used for Ella's audition tape. Lindsay, along with Beth, Chris, Duncan, Izzy, and Mike (as Mal), has been arrested by major authorities in the past. Lindsay is one of the five characters to stick up her middle finger at someone. The others being Leshawna, Duncan, Sasquatchanakwa, and a beaver. She is one of seven original contestants to be a part of a challenge in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, with the others being Izzy, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Bridgette and DJ. Lindsay is the second eliminated contestant to have a cameo post-elimination, the first being Ezekiel, outside of the recap. This was in Tyler's vision of her in Newf Kids on the Rock. Lindsay is the third person to vote for themselves, the others being Gwen, Harold, DJ, and Dave. Lindsay is one of only five contestants in Total Drama World Tour to take the Drop of Shame themselves after their elimination, rather than be pushed off by someone else, the others being Harold, DJ, Noah, and Gwen. Lindsay is one of three characters in the franchise who wears a bandana on their head, the others being Miles and Rock. CompetitionEdit Lindsay, along with Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Heather, are currently the only five contestants to compete in four seasons. Lindsay, however, is the only contestant to compete in four seasons not to reach the final four at any point in the series. Lindsay is the only contestant to debut on Total Drama Island to not be on the Villainous Vultures at any point in Total Drama All-Stars. Counting both Total Drama and Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, Lindsay is one of two contestants in the franchise to have the same ranking twice as she has ranked fourteenth in both Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama All-Stars. She is the only contestant to do so twice in the same show. Lindsay is also the only member of Team Victory to qualify for Total Drama All-Stars. Lindsay is one of the only contestants in the third season to not be eliminated because of Alejandro, with the others being Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, and Sierra. Lindsay is the only contestant to forget to vote in the competition. This happens in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. Interestingly, while Lindsay placed sixth in Total Drama Action, she was the sixth contestant eliminated in Total Drama World Tour. Lindsay is the only member of Heather's original alliance that has never been a finalist of a season. MiscellaneousEdit Lindsay is never shown without something on her head; she is only seen without her bandanna while in an alternate outfit and even then she wears a hat, sleeping mask or has a towel wrapped around her head. She even wears her bandanna when swimming. Lindsay has worn more different outfits than any other contestant on the show: Her regular outfit. Her yellow bikini and lei, seen in her Total Drama Island promotional picture. Her pajamas. Her red bikini, seen in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Haute Camp-ture, and Beach Blanket Bogus. Her shorts and bikini top outfit, slightly different from her regular one, in Up the Creek and briefly in Basic Straining. Her green bikini, seen in X-Treme Torture. A pink and a different green bikini in her audition tape. Her admiral outfit in Full Metal Drama. Her pink fur bikini, seen in One Million Bucks, B.C. Her Wonder Woman outfit in Super Hero-ld. The outfit she wore during her solo in the What's Not To Love musical number in Broadway, Baby! She wore blue colored boots in Runaway Model. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Lindsay is seen wearing new red earrings in a triangle shape. Despite being clearly unintelligent, there have been several instances where Lindsay has shown some degree of intelligence during the series. She is capable of building two fast bicycles (one for Heather and another for herself) in That's Off the Chain! In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Lindsay understands Chris's clue about the location of the briefcase and leads Beth and Ezekiel to the water. Ezekiel even compliments her for this. In The Sand Witch Project, she was able to correctly discover Harold and Duncan's plan and was able to keep her team in the game for most of the challenge. However, she completely depended on the "Ghost Meter" and was tricked like the others were when the opposing team managed to activate it. Also, she proposed to her team to choose Beth as the killer as Beth couldn't scream. In Get a Clue, she was able to solve the whole mystery about the supposed "death" of Chris, even though she had committed several mistakes during the episode. In the end, after winning her prize, she states that she had made a "good, strategistical, logical move," by inviting Duncan to the movies. This was because, in her opinion, it messed with Courtney's head (in which it did). In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, she was able to build the statue of "The Thinker" all by herself, until DJ destroyed it. Lindsay is the first contestant in Total Drama Action to use the confessional. Lindsay is shown to have a problem with remembering names, as evident throughout the series. Assuming the numbers on her mugshot in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special are shown in feet, Lindsay is about five feet six inches tall, possibly including the heels on her boots. Lindsay reveals in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine that she remained in her eighth grade for three years. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Yellow Characters Category:Fashionitas Category:Characters who wear Non/Banadas Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters with Dark Hair as Wigs Category:FullSize Doll as Pets